1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium device ejection structure which is useful for accommodating the increased mounting area of a printed circuit board on an apparatus body or, an adapter to which a recording medium device is to be attached. The invention also relates to a compact apparatus body or adapter to which a recording medium device is to be attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Some apparatus such as personal computers and image display apparatus can detachably accept a recording medium device such as a memory stick.
FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B are plan views for illustrating a conventional recording medium device ejection structure 10. The recording medium device 10 comprises a recording medium body 1, a case 2 in which the recording medium body 1 is accommodated, and a connector 3 for attaching the recording medium body 1 and the case 2 to an apparatus such as a personal computer or to an adapter which is to be connected to an apparatus. The connector 3 is provided with an ejection mechanism for ejecting a recording medium device 10 attached to the apparatus.
The recording medium device 10 is inserted to the connector 3 attached to, for example, an accommodation space provided in the adapter not shown in the drawing. When the recording medium device 10 is ejected, a button 5 provided on the ejection mechanism 4 is pushed manually as shown in FIG. 8B. Then, a projection 6 provided on the under side of the connector 3 moves upward. The upward motion of the projection 6 pushes up the recording medium device 10. As described herein above, the recording medium device 10 is ejected from the adapter not shown in the drawing.
The above-mentioned recording medium device ejection structure has a connector, to which a recording medium device is inserted, provided with an ejection mechanism. Therefore, a space for providing an ejection mechanism is necessary in a connector to result in a large sized outside dimension of a connector, and a connector can not be made compact. Further, in the case that a connector is attached on a printed circuit board of an adapter, the mounting area of a printed circuit board on an adapter is reduced because of the necessary space for an ejection mechanism.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above-mentioned problem, and includes a recording medium device ejection structure which is useful for increasing the mounting area of a printed circuit board on an apparatus body or an adapter to which a recording medium device is to be attached and for compacting the size of an apparatus body or an adapter to which a recording medium device is to be attached.